


And For My Final Trick...

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [42]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Crowley Uses A Cane, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Genderqueer Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Crowley entered the annual Halloween party a half-pace behind Aziraphale, having held the door for him
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 52
Kudos: 1391
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	And For My Final Trick...

Crowley entered the annual Halloween party a half-pace behind Aziraphale, having held the door for him, Aziraphale in full Victorian male costume, Crowley - less so. But if they didn't notice that he often wore women's jeans, he had serious doubts that they'd notice that he had paired the men's trousers and tophat with a coat and shoes in the women's style. But he knew, and the mix was comfortable for him. Besides, this outfit let him carry his stick without anyone blinking an eye. He drifted over to the chairs, Aziraphale wandered off to be sociable. All was fine until someone accused Aziraphale to his face of making up a husband for social points.

Crowley uncoiled from his chair like a striking snake, causing a ripple-like flinch in the crowd. He paused, took a breath, and deliberately relaxed his posture into a sauntering stroll across the room. On reaching Aziraphale's side, he leaned in. "Did I just hear someone say I don't exist?" he enquired, sharpness biting into the light words.

"They do seem to be of that opinion," Aziraphale remarked. One eyebrow climbed a fraction as he glanced at Crowley.

Crowley's mouth twitched in the tiniest of accepting smirks, and Aziraphale promptly looped an arm around him.

There was a frozen moment of silence, and the student's mouth set harder into stubborn lines. Then Eve strolled over to stand behind and a little to one side of Dr Crowley. "They're together," she said, her Cinderella gown ruffling with the movement. "I've seen them in the park."

"They're together," Tom confirmed, plastic vampire fangs bared. He stepped up behind Dr Fell. "I saw them at Pride."

Jess ran across to Jo, who swung her up onto their hip and stepped up to join the group. "They're together, I saw them at Open Day."

Anathema got to her own feet, as Dr Crowley draped his arm across Dr Fell's shoulders in return. She folded her arms against her witch's costume and added, "I've met them in a cafe," and turned her gaze on the stubborn student.

More and more students got to their feet and came to stand behind Dr Fell and Dr Crowley, adding their voices to the chorus of support.

"I saw them by the greenhouse," Mary chimed in, looping her arm around Jo and Jess in clear mimicry of how the professors stood.

"I've seen them _in_ the greenhouse!" Warlock offered with a shy grin.

"By the main building," Abby said, though she didn't say they had dropped her there, only boosted Izzie up to stand on a chair where she could see.

"In the lifts!"

"In the corridors!"

"By the pond!"

"In each other's classrooms!"

The places came thick and fast, tumbling over each other as the students massed behind the pair, all staring at the few too stubborn to give in.

"Just _look_ at them!"

Crowley turned and looked at Aziraphale, disguising the shift in his weight from foot to cane as he did. The dark glasses remained, as ever, firmly in place, but his mouth softened enough to allow genuine fondness to show. "I'm a little tall to be pulled out of your hat," he remarked.

Aziraphale met his gaze, not overly demonstrative, but just as tenderly fond when he smiled. "Good thing you have a hat of your own then," he said, and something in his tone gave Crowley a moment's warning before his beloved bastard of a husband let go of him and gestured grandly with his now free hand. "Gentlebeings of all genders, I present to you my dear husband, Anthony Crowley." His gaze dared the holdouts to deny the truth.

Crowley rolled his eyes with fond exasperation. "Tell the whole world, why don't you?" he snarked, but even the stubbornest of the students had given in at that. For a long moment, they all stood there like a tableau. Then Crowley caught Aziraphale's elbow and steered for the chairs. "C'mon, angel, let's get you off that leg."


End file.
